


Take Your Time

by fxckthisfxckthat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, M/M, Past Torture, Stitches, fuck hojo, let him be happy god damn it, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxckthisfxckthat/pseuds/fxckthisfxckthat
Summary: Cloud and Vincent get separated from the group with no cure materia and Cloud needs a wound closed.





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like one in the morning. Please don't kill me.

Blood. There was blood. There was so much blood. Cloud had taken a nasty blow during a fight. A large scratch streched down his arm. The cure materia was no where in sight and it was only the two of them. They had been separated from the group, Cloud having been thrown aside and Vincent following shortly there after. If it had not been for the tree he hit knocking the wind out of him, Cloud requesting Vincent to sew shut his wound would have. The only positive was only one of the three claw marks needed to be attended to.

Vincent's heart was pounding in his chest, his ribcage seeming to tighten, and things were spinning. Cloud's wound needed to be stitched up. It was too deep to leave it alone and hope for the best. He knew how to do it. But how could he bring himself to even lift the needle in the blonde's direction. He did not want to inflict the same kind of pain that had been forced onto himself. Cloud had asked for this, he reminded himself but it did not make it seem any less wrong than his mind made it to be. He needed to make a choice and he needed to make one fast.

If he did nothing Cloud could bleed out. 

If he did Cloud would be in pain.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? I think we can-" Vincent was cut short by Cloud's hand cupping his cheek. 

"Breathe Vincent."

He let out a breath he did not even realize he had been holding. He took a long, deep breath shutting his eyes for a moment. 

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't trust you Vincent. I've seen you sew before. I know you can do this." Cloud reassured him for the hundredth time. He sounded so patient with him. He sounded far from angry and the tone did wonders to ease Vincent's racing thoughts.

While the former turk had gotten back into sewing, it had not been on people. Torn clothes and Marlene's ripped toys were as far as he went. While his training went further, he refused to delve into that side of it. The trauma from it still fresh in his mind. It took him months to be comfortable enough to even pick up a needle. The protest he was working up died as he felt Cloud's thumb rubbing against his cheek. Cloud seemed to know exactly how to unwind him. As much as Cloud refused it, he seemed to have a way with people.

Cloud could feel the brunette barely leaning into his touch. See red eyes soften with his own words. He could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I'll tell you if it hurts, okay?" 

He got a small nod in reply. Needle and thread in hand, Vincent took a deep, steadying breath. His hands shook as he treads the needle, tying off the end of the strand to itself. It wasn't as hard as it used to be, but shaking hands did not help his case. His metal hand took hold of Cloud's wounded arm to hold it steady. "This is going to sting. Let me know if it's too much."

Starting was the worse part. He knew the pain of this all too well, he didn't want to put anyone through that but the situation left little room for his input. The first couple of passes with the needle were the hardest. Being this close, he could hear the small pained noises Cloud tried to hide. He felt Cloud tense up when the needle slid through and the thread tugged the skin. Each grunt and gasp getting the same response, hesitant eyes looking to Cloud as if asking if he should continue. Vincent would get that small reassuring smile out of Cloud each time with a nod to continue. 

About a third of the way in, the task seemed easier. Things were going a bit faster. Cloud gave no verbal protest, so Vincent would only continue. It was a rather long process to make sure everything was secure and the stitches wouldn't pop if Cloud moved his arm. They came out well, despite not having done this in a long time. 

"See? I told you so." Cloud teased as Vincent cleaned up his arm so the blood wouldn't cake up on him. A small eye roll was all the response he'd get out of Vincent. The caped man felt utterly drained. His body felt heavy and as if it would give out on him. The stress and sudden relief of the situation was emotionally taxing on him. "Don't go throwing around your sword for a while. You might pop the stitches and we'll have to do them again." Gauze was wrapped around the stitches to protect them from getting tugged at. His hands worked at a more sluggish pace. 

His forehead pressed against the shoulder of Cloud's uninjured arm once he finished. "Please be more careful..." The man's voice was muffled due to speaking into the fabric of his collar. As well as this went, he would have prefered to avoid this all together. At least it was enough for now. When they got their hands on a cure materia Cloud would be in better hands than his own. 

There was a certain way the words came out that pulled on Cloud's heart. Vincent felt fingers combing through his hair before setting down to just rub his head slowly. He felt some of the tension leave his body in that moment, his shoulders going lax. How touch starved had be truly been?

"I'll try to be." Was enough for him now. It was enough to soothe his mind. He was going to try to be more careful. He knew Cloud could not guarantee his own safety, so that's why for now he could live with a 'try.' For now it was more than enough.


End file.
